Queen of the Streets
by Saoirse-Rose
Summary: After a fight with Slade gone wrong, Robin messes up. Badly. What happenes when Robin's most loved leaves? And there's something going on with our favourite thief...ROBxSTARxRED...BBxRAE
1. Prologue

_**Hey there!**_

_**As you may have noticed, RoseXxxXThorn and SaoirseWaveglow have now joined an account, SaoirseRose. We will also be writing joint stories together like this one! **_

**_Disclaimer: (Dont you hate these?) We, do not own Teen Titans in any way...at all... _:(**

* * *

_Robin frantically looked around the dark clammy cave, dismantled limbs were sprawled across the floor, piled upon each other, disconnected from their given bodies. They put up a good fight today, he knew, but now all of them were exhausted and hurt, they couldn't hold up much longer. He threw out his legs and arms in turning and front kicks, breaking all the robots that were sent at him. He nimbly dodged a shot that one robot fired and swung his bo-staff at it, watching as it's head tumbled off it's neck and as it's whole body soon followed. His muscles were shouting at him as he stopped to take a breathe; Robin looked around to his other team mates._

_Robin saw Starfire and Raven back-to-back hovering in the air whilst throwing starbolts and jolts of magic at the robots surrounding. They were sweating and seemed as though they were straining to keep attacking quick enough so as not to break their defense. _

_He saw Cyborg lifting up his arm to check his energy levels and saw as it flashed 27 left, he was going to shut down soon if we didn't get a battery or something. _

_Beast Boy seemed the most worn out, it took a lot out of him to keep switching from one animal to the next. Robin could see that he only just dodged a shot as he changed to a turtle. He could get hurt badly if he was hit changing forms._

_Robin squinted through the explosions and saw a dark figure watching them, examining the fight. He stood with his hands folded behind his back, his single eye scanning the room until it landed on Robin. He shuddered under his cold gaze. _

"_Slade!" Robin barked, but Slade kept his calm demeanor until Robin was so close, he could poke him with his bo-staff._

_They stood, staring at each other, unaware of the fight around them. _

"_Robin…" Slade said, his voice echoing from the inside of his mask, "It seems you won't be able to keep this up for much longer"_

_Robin growled and lunged at Slade who nimbly dodged out of the way and sent a kick at Robin. He grunted as he bounced on the ground away from Slade who was standing without a scratch. _

_Slade cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck from side to side, "Robin, Robin" He tutted, "You've gotten lazy"_

_Robin pounded the ground with his fist and leapt at Slade, pushing him to the ground. He side-stepped and kicked Slade. _

"_Now who's gotten lazy Slade" He snarled_

_Slade arched his back and jumped to his feet. He turned swiftly and landed a punch on Robins jaw before sprinting towards the exit._

_Robin got up stiffly as he narrowed his eyes, "BEAST BOY! GET SLADE!"_

_Beast Boy turned for a split second to Robin. _

_That split second nearly cost him his life._

_

* * *

_

**_Really hope you liked that! It is the prologue so, sorry if it's not exactly long enough!_**

**_We will write more soon!_**

**_Love,_**

**_SR._**

**_Review. You know you want to. _D**


	2. Without you

_**Hello again! This, is the FIRST official chapter of 'Queen of the Streets'! GOODIES! Hehehe.**_

* * *

"_Shit_ man…what the hell-" 

"Cyborg! Just get him to the med bay!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"GO FASTER!"

Raven looked to her lap where Beast Boy's head lolled around as he groaned in pain. She concentrated on numbing the pain in his chest where he had been shot by one of Slade's minions. Beast Boy was loosing _a lot_ of blood. Too much for his own good and personally, she didn't know how he was able to keep awake. Maybe it was because of the pain, stopping him from loosing full consciousness. She sighed impatiently as Cyborg dove in and out of the traffic towards the tower. If only she had been able to teleport him to the tower maybe she could still save him. By the time they got to the med bay, Beast Boy may have just slipped between their fingers. He couldn't die now, she thought, he was so young, he had so much potential…and even if he was an annoying twirp, he could and would make a difference in the world, he had so much to see, so much left to do. He couldn't die now. He _wouldn't._

Raven was pulled out of her thoughts as the car screeched to a stop. Starfire was waiting by the stairs to take Beast Boy up, she and Robin has flown back to get some of the equipment ready. Cyborg gently took Beast Boy from the car, his blood had soaked through the seats though Cyborg didn't care at the moment. He ran over and handed him to Starfire who had tears in her eyes. She sniffled and frowned when his blood dribbled down her body. She pushed off and flew as fast as she could up the stairs where Robin would be waiting to start stabilizing Beast Boy. They had practiced this drill many times over. They just never thought it would actually happen.

Raven and Cyborg rushed to the med bay to see a distraught looking Starfire paralyzed in the corner. She looked at her hands with her eyes wide. Starfire was too innocent to see these things, Raven couldn't imagine how this would haunt her mind forever.

Robin was rushing around getting glucose packs and gauzes and cleaning fluids while Cyborg strapped gloves on and using cotton buds, carefully cleaned Beast Boy's wound. Raven was standing by his bead, her hand placed lightly on his head to numb the pain and put him asleep. Hopefully, she thought, he wouldn't feel any pain.

Robin plugged in some packs of Beast Boy's blood that they had made just incase. They all had to take blood every month for emergencies. Raven was so glad they had done it now. She remembered how scared and upset Beast Boy and Starfire were to have a needle in them…she guessed it was because of all the experiments they were put through. They were so strong, so brave.

After many hours of tiring work, they had managed to get Beast Boy stabilized, though he wouldn't be awake for a couple of days. They all stood around the bed, looking at Beast Boy as he lay quietly on the blood stained sheets. Raven could tell they were all expecting or, rather, hoping that Beast Boy would wake up suddenly and crack one of his many lame jokes. But no such thing happened. He was still silent. Usually, Raven would be glad for the silence. But she never knew a moment where she hated it more.

Hopefully, everything would go back to normal, very soon.

_**

* * *

**_

Over the days, the tower was abnormally quiet and lonely. Cyborg was always adding to his _baby_ or playing video games, Raven was constantly in her room, sitting alone and only coming out to check on Beast Boy or for some tea and Robin was training or looking for Slade.

_Slade._ He had caused all this pain, Starfire thought, it was him. It was his robot that hurt Beast Boy, it was his fault that Robin was always locked in his room. It was his fault that no one seemed to love each other anymore. Starfire needed someone to comfort her. She didn't want her friends to slip away into their own lives, they needed to stick together. To help each other. But every time she tried to help, every time she needed someone to hold her while she cried for her friend, no one was there. No one came. She sat with Beast Boy regularly and talked to him. Sometimes, she thought that he was the only one who would listen, who cared. It had been 4 days since the accident. Starfire hoped that Beast Boy would wake soon so everything would be normal and silly. The tower was a happy place, but without only one person in the team, they were hopeless, their hearts were ripped to shreds.

Starfire sighed and looked at Beast Boy again. He looked much better than before. He was not as pale as before and now he did not even need the extra blood! She was happy for this improvement.

"Beast Boy…" Starfire muttered, "Everything is so sad here since…well, I wish you would wake up! I need my little brother…we all do…"

Starfire frowned and ruffled his hair lightly, "Please wake up…_please…_"

After getting no response as usual, Starfire sighed and got up to look out the window. She fingered the cool glass as she watched all the little cars in the city drive around.

"_S-Star?"_

Starfire whipped her head around, eyes wide at Beast Boy who was moving slightly. She rushed over to him and called his name, "Beast Boy? Are you awake? _Beast Boy!"_

Starfire watched in delight as Beast Boy's eyes flickered open. He blinked a couple times and slowly moved his hand up to rub his eyes.

"Oh! Beast Boy! You are awake! _Glorious news!" _Starfire cooed with her arms spread out in the air

"Star…"

"Yes friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, her eyes twinkling with tears

"What-what happened?" He asked, his voice raspy

"Oh…well, you were shot by one of Slade's robots…and, well…_here_ friend! I shall fetch you some watch and inform our friends of this _glorious_ news!" Starfire quickly flew out of the room and came back with a tall glass of water which she gave to Beast Boy.

"How are you feeling, friend?" She asked, watching him as he drank

Beast Boy put the glass down on the table next to his bed and took a deep breathe, "I feel…okay Star, I'm good" He said with a little grin

Starfire smiled with sincerity as she opened up her communicator. "Friends! Come to the medical bay! It is _urgent!_"

Moments later, Cyborg burst through the door, thinking something bad happened to his best friend.

His eyes brightened immediately when he saw that Beast Boy was awake, "Well, alright!" He said loudly, with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Raven teleported into the room and gasped lightly, "Beast Boy! Your alright!" She ran over towards him and gave him a light hug before turning back towards Cyborg and Starfire.

"What?" said Raven

Starfire smiled, she knew Raven had feelings for Beast Boy, and Beast Boy also, it was quite obvious. They are so blind, she thought.

They turned towards the door as Robin came crashing into Cyborg, "Sorry, I took so long…I was in the middle of a shower…" He muttered

"Robin!" Starfire called, "Friend Beast Boy is awake!"

Robin looked down at Beast Boy, "How are you Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy nodded sleepily, "I'm good"

Robin nodded, "Good to have you back" He said with a smile

"It's good to be back"

* * *

**_We hope you liked that chapter! Review please! If you do, you get...a basket of marshmellows AANNDDD a puppy! Hehehe._**

**_Love,_**

**_SR_**


	3. Growing Up

**This chapter has been done by SaoirseWaveglow, the other half of SaoirseRose – my writing style's a little different to Rose's so… yeah. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

**We don't own the Titans... if we did, Robin would be in our joint custody.**

* * *

Robin frowned, concentrating hard on his work. Gah… he shouldn't even be here. If it wasn't for his stupid obsession, Beast Boy wouldn't have been hurt. He should be trying to _ease_ his obsession, not fuel it. 

But if he didn't catch Slade, this could happen again. Next time it could be Raven, the family he'd never had.

Next time it could be _Starfire_.

Curling his hand into a fist, he slammed his hand onto the desk.

He stood up abruptly. For Beast Boy at least, he would take time for his team.

Sweeping out of his room, he wondered where he would go.

To the rooftop? Maybe Starfire would be there…

Smiling slightly, the Boy Wonder walked towards the roof.

* * *

Starfire wished she could fly. The shining sun and the clear sky made her want to fly so much… 

But she was too sad. Beast Boy… she shuddered. The images of the day he'd been brought home would haunt her for weeks.

She heard the familiar click of Robin's boots on the floor, but made no effort to make herself look happy.

"Star? Are you alright?"

She smiled wanly. Here he was, one of the few times he came out of that accused office of his, and he was asking her if she was alright.

"No Robin, I fear I am not alright."

He walked over to her, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You are never around. It is always the same when Slade appears once more. You never give any attention to the team… or to me. You lock yourself away and say the mean words. I am sick of you treating us like this!"

Her voice was rising. She knew she was a little hysterical, but she couldn't stop herself.

"I'm trying to stop," he begged. "I'm trying to change."

"That's not good enough," she whispered. "You _always_ say you will change. But you never do Robin!"

"But I am! I promise this time I am!"

Starfire looked away. "You will never change," she said sadly to herself. Turning to Robin, she met his masked eyes once more, and walked down from the roof.

* * *

"Raven, I don't know that I can stay here much longer." 

Raven looked up. "Starfire, I know it's hard, but sometimes we have to do things we don't like. Just because you yelled at Robin doesn't mean you have to leave."

Starfire shook her head. "It was different this time."

Raven sat up. "Star…"

"Listen," Starfire said to her. "I think I need some time to myself. Some time alone, to rethink my life. I love being a Titan, I do… I just need to know what I want from myself and what I want…"

"What you want from Robin," said Raven.

Starfire nodded at her.

Raven sighed. "Look, Star…I don't like it. But I understand. But you should talk to Cy and Beast Boy, or Cy'll kill Robin and Beast Boy will mope for months."

Starfire nodded. "Thank you Raven."

* * *

"Cyborg?" 

Cyborg rolled out from under the T-Car. "What's up little lady?"

She smiled at him, a little nervous. "Well… you might want to sit down before I say anything."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" he asked quickly.

She giggled. "No. But… I have got something I need to talk to you about."

He sat down. "I'm listening."

"Cyborg… I have had wonderful years with the Titans. But… I need to take some time for myself. To… consider what I want in life."

He frowned. "Does this have something to do with the 5 foot obsessive compulsive that smells like cheap hair gel who's locked up in his room right now?"

Starfire frowned back at him, an alien look on her face. "Yes and no. And I would appreciate it if you didn't insult him. After all, he is not in his room. He is on the roof."

He looked sheepish. "Sorry. So… you're leaving?"

She nodded, looking at the ground. "For as long as it takes. But I feel I will return… one day."

He hugged her. "Good luck Star."

* * *

"Beast Boy? May I speak with you for a moment?" 

"Sure thing Star!" said the changeling happily. "What can I do you for?"

She shifted from one foot to the other nervously. "I… am going away for a while."

He looked up. "That's not funny."

"No," she said calmly. "It is not meant to be funny. It is the truth."

Beast Boy looked at the floor. "Why?"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I need to… learn about myself. Find what it is I want."

He nodded, putting a hand on top of hers.

"Don't stay away too long."

* * *

Finally, Starfire sat down in her room. She had her clothes packed, as well as the most important of her belongings. Her communicator, though the tracker had been deactivated, was also with them. 

And now she was writing her goodbye to Robin.

She knew if she was to tell him in person, she would not have the strength to leave. She knew it would hurt him that he didn't get a goodbye face to face.

But she couldn't do it any other way.

* * *

Robin had finally descended from the roof. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy had all joined him at one time or another, and he decided his best bet for having fun would be to go to the ops room. 

Making his way down, he passed his room and saw a note on the door.

_

* * *

_

_I have talked to the others already. I feel I am a coward, for not being able to do this in person, but you would have stopped me even if you hadn't tried._

_I need some time to reflect on my life, and what I want from it. I am not leaving Earth – but please do not come and find me either. I cannot grow if you are around. That is not a bad thing Robin. It just means I need some time away from the Titans._

_Please don't look for me. I will come back. I promise._

_Love always_

_Starfire_

* * *

**It wasn't too terrible, was it? Please review, me and Rose love to hear from you!**

**Love, Saoirse**


End file.
